This invention describes an inner sole or inner sock for footwear which is contoured on its upper surface and is comprised of thermoplastic foam, breathable water repellent fabric, odor adsorbent material, and solid thermoplastic material. It has odor adsorbing capability, resists saturation from perspiration fluid, and provides some structural support to the foot.